


Banjos

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Beth is having trouble understanding her family treeBorderline Crack... I was having a weird day





	Banjos

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop laughing thinking of what this conversation would look like. I hope I conveyed at least some of those giggles.
> 
> Glee and it's associated characters are not mine.

This is why people don't tell their parents anything. Mom can be so dramatic some times. But this was next level crazy, even for her. All Beth said was that she liked some freshman at McKinley and suddenly Mom was on the phone with Beth's older sister, Rachel telling her she needed to bring her girlfriend right away. They were in town for the holidays anyway, what was the big deal?

She sat at the dining room table, drawing lazy circles in a plate of applesauce with a leftover latke while the kitchen buzzed with whispers and murmurs and occasional concerned glances in her direction. Finally, she huffed and found her mother's eyes. "Why do I feel like I'm at a funeral? I'm probably the only senior at McKinley who hasn't kissed anyone, so I don't have cooties, if that's what you're worried about."

Mom smiled a little, looking... relieved? "Sort of..."

"Wait! That's a real thing?" Beth suddenly wished she paid more attention in Health class and started to worry about her friends.

Mom laughed and shook her head, but then her smile went away. "I... we need to tell you something... about why you can't like Barry Puckerman."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Are you telling me I have the one mom in synagogue who doesn't want her daughter to marry a nice Jewish boy?"

Rachel snorted and her girlfriend rolled her eyes in a way that looked eerily familiar.

"That boy," Mom started then blew out a breath and looked at Rachel's girlfriend. Both of their eyes started watering. Okay, totally weird but whatever.

"That boy what? You guys are freaking me out!"

Mom sighed. "He's your brother."

"Um, yeah I don't get it."

"Barry's dad is your father."

Beth took a moment to let the thought sink in. "Ew, gross! You had sex with Mr. Puckerman?"

"No.. I... that's..." Mom turned bright red and looked at Rachel's girlfriend.

"Hi, Beth. You probably don't remember me, but my name is Quinn and ... I am your birth mother. Your mom took you in and raised you as her own because I was ... well I wasn't at a place in my life where I could take good care of you. I did what I thought was best for you and I hope you aren't mad at me. But I'll try to answer any questions you have."

"I have soooo many questions."

And Quinn did her best to answer what she could and Rachel and Mom helped as well.

When they finished talking Beth quietly stared down at her forgotten snack. "So I can't date Barry because he's my brother."

"Half-brother, but yes."

"But my sister is dating my mother, and that's okay."

Rachel launched into a five minute dissertation on social norms, genetic mutations, Oedipus and Westermarck.

Beth finally interrupted her. "I get it, you aren't actually related. It's just weird, no matter how you look at it." She paused to gather her thoughts. "Any more relatives I should know about?"

Quinn twisted her lip, "Well, Felicity Anderson-Hummel is kind of your niece, but as far as people to avoid... Puck, I mean Noah didn't know about Barry until he was three. Honestly between Noah, Jake and their father they've probably slept with half the women in Lima, you are probably better off waiting until you leave town.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised we don't have a banjo program at McKinley."


End file.
